Bey Academy
by Pyua Yami
Summary: "When I came to this school, I thought I would be learning about beys, making friends and rivals, and having epic bey battles. Who would've thought I would have to end up saving the world from a madman, who is also our principal? Yep! Definitely going to love it here!" Self Insert and OC story. No longer accepting OCs. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Kid in Town.

A/N: Hey guys! Another new story off the block! This is a Self Insert and OC story! And I'm accepting any Self Inserts and OCs that wants in on this! None of the MFB characters will be in this! Though, there might be a mention of them. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm gonna be late! Just great! One school I actually want to go to, and I decided to be late for the registration!" A boy with black spiky hair, crimson eyes, and a fang jutting from his upper lip shouts as he runs towards the place to registrate for Bey Academy. A school for students who wants to bey battle. However, the boy is in a hurry, because if he's late, He can forget about registering.

While he was running, he didn't notice a person with spiky red hair walking in front of him until he ran into him and fell on his butt, while the person remained standing.

"Ow! Sorry, dude." the boy said, "I was kinda in a hurry."

The person noticed his bey case and belt, "You're a blader, aren't you?"

"Yeah! My name is Yami!" Yami said, "I was on my way to registrate for Bey Academy!"

"I see," The person smirked as he reached inside his jacket.

"Yeah, cool isn't it?" Yami said as he gets up.

"Why don't you take this?" The person said as he handed Yami a black and crimson bey, "It might help you on your journey."

"Thanks!" Yami said as he took the bey and the person walks past him.

"I wish you luck on your journey." He said.

"Thanks!" Yami says, then blinks, "Wait, aren't you…" He turns to the person, only to find out that he disappeared. "Weird, I could've sworn that was-" His eyes widen as he realized that he was going to be late. "Oh snap, I gotta hurry!" Yami takes off running.

Meanwhile at the registration, students are beybattling to register for bey academy.

"Where is that slacker?!" One instructor, who has black hair and blue eyes, shouted, "To think he can just show up late to the registration!"

"Sir, you have to wait for him." Another instructor said, "Apparently he lost track of time."

"Bah, if that's the case, he shouldn't even be registering here!" The instructor said, "If he comes, I'm not accepting him!"

"Yes you will, if you know what's good for you, Carl." A voice said on his earpiece, startling Carl.

"Principal Kyoku!" Carl shouted, "I didn't-"

"Silence!" Kyoku said, "You know better than to act rashly. You will wait until that kid arrives, do you understand me?"

"What's so special about this slacker, anyway?" Carl said.

"That 'slacker' might be more than who you think he is." Kyoku said cryptically before hanging up.

"What does that mean?" Carl said, "Ah whatever. He's probably not going to show up."

"Dude, I'm standing right here." A voice said, freaking Carl out. When Carl settled down, he noticed Yami standing there, looking bored.

Carl cleared his throat, "Oh, so you finally made it. Though, if you had any real potential, you'd show up on time."

"Hey, my alarm woke me up late, cut me some slack." Yami said.

"You're already a slacker, so I won't need to." Carl said with an arrogant smirk.

Yami tried his best not to look disgusted. After all, arrogant people don't really sit well with him.

"Are you going to insult me all day, or are you going to battle me?" Yami asked, ticking Carl off.

"Why you! You'll learn your place!" Carl took out his launcher and set his bey, which is gray in color.

"Sure. whatever you say." Yami said as he does the same with Demon Kitsune.

A boy with red spiky hair that has dark purple streaks, and purple red eyes smirked. He's wearing a black blazer with dark purple flame accents, black shirt, underneath, black pants, and black and dark purple shoes.

"Hmm, that kid is amusing." The boy known as EG said.

The girl next to him giggled. She has long white hair with a red patch on the side, and golden eyes. She is wearing a black top with golden accents, black skirt, and black combat boots.

"Yeah, he got guts to talk to Carl like that." The girl known as Ryoko said.

"Tuh, I never really like him, anyway." EG said.

"Me either." Ryoko agreed.

Meanwhile a girl, that has red hair tied into a bun with silver and blue streaks and blue eyes, laughed. She's wearing a blue top, black skirt, and boots.

"That kid is funny!" The girl known as Galaxy said.

A boy that has blue hair tied into a bun and green eyes snorted in amusement. He is wearing a black blazer with dark purple accents, red shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes.

"He has guts, I'll give him that much." The boy known as Arashi said.

Another girl with spiky red hair and blue eyes also snorted in amusement. She is wearing a black top, blue skirt, and black boots.

"Guts? If anything, he's like a dark male version of Galaxy." The girl known as Kaminari said, making Galaxy look at her.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Galaxy asked.

"Nothing." Kaminari said.

Arashi just rolled his eyes at the two girls, and focused his attention on the battle that is about to commence between Yami and Carl.

"Alright, three!" Carl shouted.

"Two!" Yami shouted.

"One! Let it rip!" The two launched their beys.

"Go, Ancient Golem!" Carl shouted.

"Demon Kitsune!" Yami shouted.

The two beys clashed, creating shockwave that blew them back.

"What!" Carl shouted as Golem landed in the stadium.

"He actually sent that Golem flying back!" Galaxy said, surprised.

"He is interesting indeed." Arashi said.

"Charge now, Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune charges.

"Hah. You really are a fool if you think you can clash head on with my Golem. Go now, Golem!" Carl shouted as Golem charges Kitsune and sent it flying.

"Gahh, Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune landed safely in the stadium.

"And there's more where that came from, slacker!" Carl shouted as Golem begins a barrage attack on Kitsune.

"Grr, hang in there, Kitsune!" Yami shouted.

"Looks like he's in trouble." EG said.

"He's in way over his head." Ryoko said.

"Ha! You should just give up now, slacker! You can't possibly hope to win against someone like me!" Carl said.

"Give up? Me? Ha! I never give up, pal! Not while this bey is still spinning!" Yami said.

"Poor slacker. In that case, I'll just teach you a lesson! Golem!" Carl shouted as Golem starts to push Kitsune towards the edge of the stadium.

"Kitsune!" Yami shouted.

"Well, I guess it's all over for the kid." Arashi said.

"Don't be so sure. I have a feeling he might surprise us." Galaxy said, smirking.

"Huh?" Kaminari said in confusion.

"Just watch." Galaxy said.

"Come on, Kitsune! If we're going to win this, you have to lend me your strength! Do it now!" Yami shouted as Kitsune glows red and disappears.

"What!" Carl shouted as Ryoko, Galaxy, and Kaminaru gasped while EG and Arashi looked surprised.

"The bey disappeared!" Kaminari said.

"But where did it go?" Arashi asked.

"Oh I get it! You're so scared that you decided to run away! Smart move for a slacker!" Carl said.

"Give me a break! This battle isn't over yet! Not by a long shot! Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune appears behind Golem and unleashes a barrage attack.

"What!" Carl shouted in surprise.

"Look! There it is!" Kaminari shouted.

"We see it, Kaminari. But how did he do that?" Arashi said.

"Counterattack, Golem!" Carl shouted as Golem tries to counterattack, but Kitsune disappears, reappears behind Golem again, and unleashes another barrage attack, "Why you! Quit playing around and fight seriously."

"I am! I'm just having fun bey battling, unlike you!" Yami said.

"Fun? You have a lot to learn, slacker! A bey battle isn't about having fun! A bey battle is something that should be taken seriously!"

"Boy, you have a lot to learn about bey battles." Yami said.

"It is you who has a lot to learn, slacker! Go, Ancient Golem!" Golem starts glowing gray.

"What's this about?" Yami asked.

"Here it comes." EG said.

"That kid better watch out."

"Special Move, Ancient Crush!" Golem glows gray and smashes into Kitsune, causing a shockwave and sending it flying.

"Wahh!" Yami shouted as he was sent flying back and hits the ground.

"Hey! No need to go that far!" Galaxy shouted as she stood up from her seat.

"Calm down, Galaxy." Arashi said.

"But it's not right! He's only new here! He doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" Galaxy said.

"Just look." Arashi said and Galaxy turns to see Yami getting up with a grin on his face, causing Galaxy to gasp in surprise.

"Why is he smiling like that?" Galaxy said.

"Simple. He's enjoying the battle."

"Ha! It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down!" Yami shouted.

"Very well then. Have another! Special Move, Ancient Crush!" Carl shouted as Golem glows gray and races towards Kitsune.

"If he gets hit like that again, it will be all over!" Kaminari said.

"It's over, slacker!" Carl shouted as Golem smashes into Kitsune, causing a shockwave and a burst of light to occur, "Ha! It's over!" He shouted, then gasps in surprise as he sees Kitsune withstanding the attack.

"Over huh?" Yami said, smirking, "Doesn't feel like it's over to me."

"He just… He just withstood Golem's special move!" Galaxy shouted in surprise and amazement.

"No way. No one has ever withstood Golem's special move before." Arashi said.

"Just who is this kid?" Kaminari asked.

"Well, well. This kid is getting more interesting every second." EG said, smirking.

"I can't believe he stopped Golem's special move. He must be very strong." Ryoko said.

"No way! You can't withstand my special move! It's just impossible!" Carl shouted.

"Can, did! Now is my turn, buddy boy!" Yami said as Kitsune sends Golem flying back and jumps into the air.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Carl shouted.

"All right, Kitsune! If we want to win this, you're going to have to lend me all of your strength! You were given to me for a reason, and right now, I need your help! So please, lend me all of your strength! Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune glows red and a crimson moon appears, illuminating the room with it's glow.

"What is this!" Carl shouted as everyone watches in awe.

"Special Move, Blood Moon Shower!" Yami shouted and a fox howl is heard as the moon fires crimson energy down at Golem.

"Golem!" Carl shouted, then screams as he was blown back in an explosion and hits the ground hard with his bey landing next to him, no longer spinning.

Kitsune lands safely in the stadium.

"Yahoo! I won!" Yami shouted.

"He won it!" Galaxy cheered as she hugged Kaminari.

"Yami, huh? What an interesting blader." Arashi said.

"Well, well. This school is going to get interesting this year." EG smirked.

"I'll say." Ryoko said.

Yami catches Kitsune and looks at it, "Thank you, my friend. Okay, Bey Academy! Here I come!"

A/N: And that is the first chapter of Bey Academy. Hope y'all liked it! Anyway, if you're interesting in joining you gotta send me a description of you and your character. I'll take more than one character, but I'm not taking more than three. Here's the form of description.

Name:

Age:

Description;

Personality:

Bey:

The students of Bey Academy will have uniforms. For boys, it will be blazers and pants. For girls, it will be sleeveless shirts and skirts. However, they will be custom made, meaning that you can wear them in your own color and design. PM me if you interesting in joining. Otherwise, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arriving at Bey Academy

A/N: Hey, guys! Second chapter is up! And everyone who sent me their OCs, thank you so much! They're all accepted! Though, I will tell you now, I might have trouble keeping up with all of them, so don't be mad if your OC is not in some of the future chapters. Anyway, let's get started! By the way, I'm not accepting anymore OCs at this point.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs.

A plane is soaring towards an island where Bey Academy is. Inside the plane, Yami is looking outside the window, looking very excited.

"Man, this is going to be awesome! I wonder if there are going to be some super strong opponents at this school! I mean, that Carl guy was strong, and he's just an instructor! Man, I can't wait to see what this school has in store for me!"

*later when the plane arrived at the island*

Yami is putting on a black blazer with a crimson flames design on it.

"I'm glad they were able to make it how I want it. Now where is that auditorium" Yami said, then he heads towards the auditorium.

*at the auditorium*

Yami is looking around at the other students who have also made it to Bey Academy. A man that is wearing a black blazer, black pants and boots appears on the stage. He also has black spiky hair and green eyes.

"Welcome students! I am Principal Kyoku and I am proud to see that many of you have made it here to this school full of really strong bladers! Classes start tomorrow, so I'd advise you to get some rest, because you're going to need it. Now all of you are going to be assigned to your dorm rooms."

*later*

Yami arrives at a giant dorm building, "Okay so this is the dorm for first year students. The boys dorm is the second floor, and the girls dorm is on the third. Okay." He walks inside the building and onto the second floor. "Dorm 10… Dorm 10… Ah, here it is." He walks inside the room. It was big. It was a medium sized room with two beds. And someone is laying on the bed, reading a book, "Oh, sorry dude. I didn't know that this room was occupied."

The person looked up from his book to reveal that it's EG, "Hmm, they said that I was going to get a roommate, but I didn't think it was going to be you."

Yami blinked and points at himself, "You know me?"

"I saw your battle with Carl," EG said, "It's impossible for just anyone to defeat him. You're a really strong blader."

Yami chuckled sheepishly, "Thanks. My name is Yami."

"I'm EG," EG said, "And no, it's not an abbreviation."

"I wasn't even going to ask," Yami said.

"Sorry, but most people asks if my name is an abbreviation," EG said.

"I can see why," Yami said with a snicker, "I mean, your name sounds like an abbreviation."

EG throws his book at Yami and hits him square on the head, "Shut up."

Yami rubs his head, "Ow. Just saying."

EG rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Since you're new here, I might as well give you the tour."

Yami blinked, "Tour? You went here before?"

"Yeah, they gave the tour for first-year students here a month ago." EG said.

"That explains it," Yami said, "I only moved at the town I came from a couple of weeks ago."

"That's what I meant when I said 'since you're new here'." EG said.

"How did you-?" Yami started to ask before he was cut off.

"I lived in that town for years," EG said, "And since I never saw you before, I'm going to assume that you're new."

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Anyway," EG said as he gets out of bed, "You still want that tour?"

Yami grinned, "Of course!"

EG walks out of the room with Yami following and they headed out of the building.

"EG!" A voice called out and the boys turned to see Ryoko running towards them, "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"I told you I was going to my room." EG said with a sigh.

"Oh," Ryoko said as she rubbed her head sheepishly, then noticed Yami, "Hey, you're the kid that beat Carl!"

"You were watching, too?" Yami asked.

"Well, duh." Ryoko said as she rolled her eyes, "That was very impressive."

Yami grinned, "Thanks!"

"I was just going to give him a tour." EG said.

"Oh, mind if I come with?" Ryoko asked.

"Sure, why not?" EG said.

"Awesome!" Yami cheered, "My first friends here at Bey Academy!

"Come on, hyper boy, we still have a tour to go through." EG said as he walked off with Ryoko.

"Hey, wait up!" Yami shouted as he follows.

*at a classroom*

It was a very big classroom. Big enough to fill a hundred students.

"This is going to be our class for the rest of the year." EG said.

"Man! This place is huge! Bigger than any classroom I've seen before." Yami said, "Hey do we have the same class together?"

"Yeah." Ryoko said, "This is the class for first year students. And you're never going to believe who's our teacher."

"Who?" Yami asked.

EG grinned, "The same person you beat: Carl."

Yami started freaking out, "Gahh! He's going to be our teacher?! Oh, man! He's going to give me tons of homework to get back at me for beating him!"

EG and Ryoko laughed at Yami as he continued to freak out.

*at the gym*

"As you can see, this is the gym." EG said.

"Why do we have an gym at an academy that is all about beys?" Yami asked.

"They said that a bey's power comes from the strength of the blader's launch," Ryoko said, "So, this is here to improve our strength to increase our launch power."

Yami whistled, "That's impressive! This is going to be like intense training!"

"When you put it that way, yes." EG said, then walks off. "Now come on, we still have a couple of stops left."

"Wait up!" Yami runs after EG along with Ryoko.

*at the cafeteria*

It was a big cafeteria with a lot of tables and different lunch line categories.

"This is the cafeteria." EG said.

Yami jaw drops, "Amazing! I hope the food's good here!"

"What? Food's not good at your old school?" Ryoko asked.

"Uh, no. The food was terrible." Yami said as he stuck his tongue out in disgust, "The only good food there to eat was pizza and chicken spaghetti."

EG chuckled, "I feel sorry for you. Anyway, we have one last stop."

*at a bey park*

"No way! They even have a bey park here?!" Yami asked in excitement.

"Yeah, they said that it's off limits during class time." EG said, "But, since we don't have classes until Monday, we can come here whenever we want now."

"Awesome! I wanna battle right now!" Yami runs into the bey park.

"Wait! Yami!" Ryoko called out.

"Let him go," EG said, "I can tell that he's been itching to battle ever since he got here."

"Oh?" Ryoko asked?

"Come on, let's see who he's going to battle first," EG said as he walks inside.

"Eh? Wait up!" Ryoko follows EG.

Inside the bey park, there are a bunch of bladers battling in a bunch of stadiums.

"Awesome! Awesome!" Yami cheered in excitement, "So many bladers here to battle! Whoohoo! This is going to be fun!" He runs off towards a stadium.

"Who knew he could act like such a little kid?" EG asked.

"That's what happens when you get too excited." Ryoko said.

Yami runs up to a stadium, "Alright, who wants to battle me first!"

"I'll battle you, kid." A male student said walking up to the stadium, "This won't take long."

"Bring it on!" Yami said as he raised his launcher.

Up in the stands Galaxy, Arashi, and Kaminari was sitting in, Kaminari noticed Yami about to battle.

"Hey, Galaxy, look! It's that kid from before!" Kaminari said as she pointed at Yami.

Galaxy turned to where Kaminari is pointing at and smiles, "Ah, I see. Looks like he came to battle."

"Galaxy, what are you up to?" Arashi asked suspiciously.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Galaxy asked innocently.

"Because when you have that look, that means you found someone you want to battle." Kaminari said.

"Maybe I have," Galaxy said, staring at Yami.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Yami and the student shouted as they launched their beys.

"Go, Kitsune!" Yami shouted and Kitsune smashed into the opponent's bey sending it flying out of the stadium.

"No way!" The student shouted.

Yami grinned, "Hey, you're right. It didn't take long. Now, who's next?"

One by one, bladers who challenged Yami went down in defeat.

Yami was grinning widely as he took down another blader, "Come on, who's next?" 

"I am," A female voice said and Yami turned to see Galaxy walk up to the stadium.

"Oh, boy. There she goes," Arashi said.

"Yep." Kaminari said.

"Oh, looks like he caught interest of the one who wields the Angel Pegasus." EG said.

"Yep. This is going to be interesting for sure." Ryoko said.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"The name is Galaxy," Galaxy said as she introduced herself, "And my bey is Angel Pegasus!" She holds out her bey.

"Angel Pegasus?" Yami said, "That's almost opposite of my Demon Kitsune…"

"So are you afraid to battle me?" Galaxy asked. "Or are you still raring to go another round?"

"Ha! Of course I'm ready! Let's do this!" Yami shouted as he raises his launcher.

Galaxy raises her launcher as well.

EG and Ryoko watches with interest, as well as Kaminari and Arashi.

"Here we go! 3!" Galaxy said.

"2!" Yami said.

"1! Let it rip!" Yami and Galaxy shouted as they launched their beys.

"Go, Demon Kitsune!" Yami shouted.

"Angel Pegasus!" Galaxy shouted and the two beys clashed causing a huge shockwave that forced everyone in the room to shield their face.

The two beys were sent flying back from the collision and landed safely in the stadium.

"Go now, Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune unleashed a barrage attack on Pegasus.

Galaxy smirked, "Nice try! Pegasus!" Pegasus disappeared, reappeared behind Kitsune and sent it flying.

"Gahh!" Yami shouted and Galaxy grinned.

"Her bey is too fast for the eye to see." Arashi said. "There's no way that kid can beat her with his speed."

"Yep. This match is already decided." Kaminari said.

"He's in trouble." EG said.

"Do something, will you?" Ryoko shouted to Yami.

"What's wrong?" Galaxy said, "Am I too fast for you?" Pegasus is hitting Kitsune with a barrage attack.

"Not really!" Yami said, surprising Galaxy, "You're not the only one with a disappearing act! Kitsune!" Kitsune disappears, reappears behind Pegasus and sent it flying.

"What!" Galaxy shouted as Arashi and Kaminari gasped.

"Nice job, Yami!" EG said.

"Keep it up!" Ryoko said.

Pegasus lands safely in the stadium as Kitsune appears in front of it and sends it flying.

"Now am I too fast for you?" Yami asked while Galaxy growled in frustration.

"I can't believe he's giving Galaxy so much trouble." Kaminari said.

"He did defeat Carl after all." Arashi said, "This shouldn't be a cakewalk for Galaxy."

Galaxy smirked, "You're good, Yami. But that's not enough to stop my Pegasus!"

Pegasus recovers and sends Kitsune flying.

"Kitsune!" Yami shouted.

"Let's see you handle this move! Go, Pegasus!" Galaxy shouted and Pegasus started circling around the stadium rapidly and a ring of white flames appears around Kitsune.

"Huh?" Yami asked.

"Special Move, Lightspeed Storm!" Pegasus raced towards Kitsune surrounded by white flames.

"Oh? So, that's what you were up to?" Yami said, "No biggie. That won't stop my Kitsune. Blood Moon Howl!" a black fox wearing red armor howls as Pegasus' special move to be canceled out.

"What!" Galaxy shouted...

"He just canceled out Galaxy's special move?" Arashi asked, not believing what he just saw.

"How did he do that?" Kaminari asked.

"Wow." EG said.

"You said it, EG." Ryoko said.

Yami laughs, "If you're confused about what just happened, I'll tell you. The performance tip caused a vibration in the stadium which caused your special attacked to be canceled out."

Galaxy growls, "That is not fair!"

"Of course it is! This is a bey battle! Now it's my turn to go!" Kitsune jumps into the air.

"Here it comes." EG said.

"Yami's special move!" Ryoko said.

"She's in trouble." Arashi said.

"Do something, Galaxy!" Kaminari said.

Galaxy just watched calmly as a red moon appears in the air.

"Special Move, Blood Moon Shower!" The moon fires red energy down on Pegasus, causing an explosion.

"Galaxy!" Arashi and Kaminari shouted.

"He did it!" Ryoko said.

"No he didn't." EG said.

"Huh?" Ryoko asked.

The smoke clears to reveal that Pegasus is still in the stadium spinning.

"No way!" Yami shouted.

"How did she survive that?" Ryoko asked.

"I never to expected this to be easy for Yami." EG said, "After all, he's battling Angel Pegasus: A bey that is very difficult to beat."

"Sorry, Yami." Galaxy smirked, "But I won't be done in like that!"

Yami growls.

"Now it's my turn to go!" Galaxy said as Pegasus leaps into the air.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Special Move, Seraph Thunder Strike!" Pegasus dives down on Kitsune rapidly, causing a lightning bolt to strike Kitsune and sent it flying in the air.

"Yami!" EG and Ryoko shouted.

"Yes!" Kaminari shouted.

"It's over." Arashi said.

"You fought well, Yami, but it ends here!" Galaxy said.

"Not yet," Yami said, surprising Galaxy, "You see, my Kitsune is a very special bey. It responds to my spirit! So as long as I'm up and going, my bey will keep spinning no matter what!" Kitsune glows red and a red moon appears in the air.

"What! How do you still have that much power after taking so much damage?" Galaxy asked.

"I just told you!" Yami said, "Now I bet you used up a lot of power in that special move. Now let's see you withstand this one! Special Move, Blood Moon Shower!" The moon fires red energy down on Pegasus causing an explosion.

"Pegasus!" Galaxy shouted as Arashi and Kaminari gasped.

The smoke clears to reveal Pegasus is no longer spinning and Kitsune still spinning.

"Yes!" Yami shouted as he catches Kitsune, "I won!

"No way." Galaxy said as she picks up Pegasus, "I lost?"

Yami runs up to Galaxy, "Hey, you're very strong! You almost had me! I hope we can battle again soon!" He holds his hand out for Galaxy, who took it and shakes his hand.

"Of course!" Galaxy said, "OF course I won't lose next time!"

"We'll see!" Yami said as he walked away.

"I can't believe you lost!" Kaminari said as she and Arashi walked up to Galaxy.

"Me either," Galaxy said, but grinned, "But this school year is going to be very interesting for sure!"

"Yep." Arashi said.

*with Yami, EG, and Ryoko*

"So, how does it feel to have your first battle at Bey Academy?"

"Awesome! I can't wait to battle someone else here!" Yami said.

"Hey, you can battle me next if you want!" Ryoko said.

"Sure! Bring it on!" Yami said.

"Unfortunately, it's getting late, we have to go to our dorms now." EG said.

"Aw!" Ryoko pouted.

"Oh well!" Yami said, "Now I can't wait until Bey Academy starts!" He pumps his fist into the air, "Get ready, Bey Academy! I'm taking you by storm!"

Ryoko and EG chuckled. This is going to be one interesting year.

A/N: Finally! I'm done! Now I'm tired as heck! Okay as of this point, I'm not accepting anymore OCs. So don't bother sending me anymore. And those whose OCs I accepted, don't worry. They'll show up. But not all in one chapter, that's too much. Anyway, Hope you liked the chapter! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First day at Bey Academy.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this story, everyone! I've been busy the past weekends. Anyway, the third chapter of Bey Academy is up and running! And some of your OCs might be introduced this chapter. Who, you ask? Well, you're going to have the read and see. Now let the fun begin!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

*In Yami and EG's dorm*

Yami: *is sleeping on his bed, then suddenly gets whacked in the head with a pillow, causing him to shoot up out of his bed in surprise* What the heck?!

EG: *is holding the pillow* Wake up. It's 6:00 a.m.

Yami: *glares at EG* Why did you wake me up? Better question, did you have to hit me with a pillow.

EG: Yes. It's more fun for me doing that. And why I woke you up is because breakfast starts in 30 minutes and-

Yami: *eyes widen* Why didn't you say that before?! *gets dressed into his uniform and was out of the door before EG can even blink*

EG: …That kid really loves food…

*with Yami*

Yami: *is running towards the cafeteria* I wonder if the food is good. Can't wait to see! *continues to run and bumps into someone causing them both to fall to the ground on their butts*

Girl: *has elbow length vermilion colored hair with copper colored streaks in a curly side ponytail, a peach like skin tone, and goldenrod colored eyes. She's wearing a white ruffled sleeveless shirt on with a blue-violet and black plaid miniskirt that reaches one inch above her knees. She also wears a pair of blue-violet ballet flats on with a pair of black fishnet leggings under the skirt. There are silver snowflake chains attached to the skirt that hangs there. She also wears a pair of blue-violet fingerless gloves on* *rubs head* Ow! Watch where you're going!

Yami: *chuckles sheepishly as I stand up and holds out hand towards her* Sorry about that. I was in a such a hurry to get to the cafeteria that I didn't see you there.

Girl: *takes hand as Yami helps her stand up* Apology accepted. But watch where you're going next time.

Another girl: *walks up to us* Ninel, are you alright? *has glowing ruby red eyes with red hair that reaches down past her waist with her bangs covering her forehead and framing her face and tan skin. she wears a white shirt untucked into a red checker patterned skirt with black tights underneath*

Ninel: Yeah, just a knucklehead bumping into me.

Yami: Hey!

Ninel: *giggles* By the way, what's your name? I'm Ninel, and she's my friend, Blaze. *points to the other girl*

Blaze: Hey.

Yami: I'm Yami.

Ninel: Oh, the kid who beat Carl?

Yami: You know about that?

Blaze: We saw the battle, too. You're really good.

Ninel: Yeah, hopefully I get to battle you soon.

Yami: Yeah, me too! Anyway, I'm off to the cafeteria!

Ninel: Mind if we come with you? We were just heading there ourselves.

Yami: *grins* Of course! The more, the merrier! *runs off towards cafeteria*

Ninel: Hey, wait up! *follows along with Blaze*

*at the cafeteria*

Yami: Man, this food smells awesome!

Ninel: I dunno. I kinda like my parents' home-cooked meals better.

Blaze: Still, you have to admit that the food does smell kinda good here.

Yami: I know, right? C'mon, let's go eat! *runs off*

Ninel: Gahh! Slow down! *follows*

Blaze: That kid is too hyper… *follows*

*later at a table*

Yami: *is scarfing down his food rapidly with Ninel and Blaze watching with a sweatdrop*

Ninel: Um… Do you always eat this fast?

Yami: *swallows his food* Nah, not really. I'm just excited that my first day here is going to start!

Blaze: *starts eating her food* I don't understand how anyone can get excited about school.

Yami: Well, yeah that's true. I mean it's not the classes that I'm interested in, I'm interested in making new rivals and friends.

Ninel: *giggles* I can tell you like battling a lot.

Yami: *grins* Well, of course I do! Beybattling really is fun!

Blaze: *rolls eyes* I think you're just too hyper.

Yami: *sticks tongue out at Blaze* So what if I am? That's how I have fun beybattling!

Ninel: I hear that. Blaze just doesn't know how to have fun.

Blaze: *tick mark appears on head* What was that?!

Ninel: You heard me! *starts arguing with Blaze*

Yami: *sweatdrops, thinking* And I thought I was weird.

EG: *walks up behind me with Ryoko* Making some new friends already?

Yami: *turns to EG* What took you so long?

EG: Well, unlike you, I don't love breakfast enough to blast out of the room like a maniac.

Yami: *blushes in embarrassment while Ryoko just giggled*

Ninel: *notices EG and Ryoko and stops arguing with Blaze* Who are you?

EG: The name's EG.

Ryoko: And I'm Ryoko.

Ninel: My name is Ninel.

Blaze: And I'm Blaze.

EG: Nice to meet you.

Ryoko: What he said.

Yami: *grins and pumps fist into the air* Awesome! I made some new friends! I'm really excited about the academy now!

Ryoko/Ninel: *giggle while EG and Blaze smirk in amusement*

*later before class start*

Yami: *groans* I can't believe I'm having a class with that idiot as my teacher.

EG: *chuckles* You still worried that he's going to treat you badly for kicking his butt in your battle?

Yami: *grins evilly* Oh, he better not. Unless he wants me to humiliate him in front of the entire class.

EG: *smirks* Kid, you and I are going to get along just fine.

Yami: *smirks* Glad to know.

*in class*

Carl: Alright, class. Today we will learn about performance tips and how they work with different types of beys.

Yami: *is sleeping*

EG: *looking bored*

Ryoko: *same as EG*

Carl: Alright class. *draws a performance tip on the board* What kind of performance tip is this? Galaxy.

Galaxy: The eternal sharp performance tip sir.

Carl: Excellent. In what type of bey is it designed for? *sees Yami sleeping and glares* You! Slacker!

EG: *elbows Yami lightly, causing him to wake up*

Yami: *looks around* What? Huh?

Carl: Do you mind telling me what type of bey is this performance designed for? Or perhaps you can tell me in whatever dream you were having?

Yami: *shrugs* I dunno, teach. Aren't you supposed to know this since you're a teacher?

Ryoko/Kaminari/Galaxy: *snickers under breath*

Carl: *huffs* As expected of a slacker. You can't take anything seriously!

Yami: *rolls eyes* Again with this slacker stuff? *puts on a thinking pose* Come to think of it, didn't you call me that before I kicked your sorry butt into next week? I mean if I'm a slacker and I beat you, what does that make you?

*everyone in class busted out laughing as Carl turned red with embarrassment and anger*

Carl: To the principal's office!

Yami: *stands up, takes a bow, then walks out of the class*

EG: *shakes head* That kid…

Ryoko: *is still laughing* Is hilarious!

Galaxy: *eyes wide in shock* I can't believe he just did that…

Kaminari: *laughing* The look on his face! Priceless!

Arashi: *shakes head* That kid is nothing but trouble.

Ninel: *laughs* Things are going to get interesting this year.

Blaze: you said it.

*in the principal's office*

Kyoku: So, Yami, your first day here and you're already causing trouble.

Yami: *shrugs* The teacher started it. He keeps calling me a slacker even though I beat him in a bey battle.

Kyoku: Perhaps if you paid more attention in class, he wouldn't be calling you that, would he?

Yami: *shrugs* Maybe.

Kyoku: I'll let you off with a warning, since this is your first day off. But don't cause anymore trouble, hear me?

Yami: Yeah, I hear ya. *turns and walks out*

Kyoku: *smirks evilly* That kid has a strong spirit. He would be useful for my future plans.

Yami: *is walking in the hallway, smirking* But that doesn't mean I won't try.

Voice: Did you have to disrespect Carl like that?

Yami: *turns to see Galaxy, Arashi, and Kaminari*

Galaxy: After all, he is the teacher.

Yami: *shrugs* Maybe I didn't. But I was really getting tired of him calling me a slacker.

Arashi: Maybe if you didn't sleep in class he wouldn't call you that.

Yami: *rolls eyes* You sound just like the principal.

Kaminari: Speaking of which, what did he say?

Yami: Let me off with a warning. Told me not to cause anymore trouble.

Galaxy: *deadpans* Which you're going to do anyway, right?

Yami: *grins* You bet your sweet potato pie I am.

Kaminari: *sweatdrops* Sweet potato pie?

Yami: My favorite kind of pie.

Kaminari: … You're weird.

Yami: Normal is overrated. *walks away*

Galaxy: He has a point.

Arashi: Shut up, Galaxy.

Galaxy: *smacks Arashi on the head* Don't tell me to shut up!

Arashi: Ow!

Kaminari: *sweatdrops at the two* He's not the only one who's weird.

*later*

Carl: If that slacker thinks he can get away with disrespecting me, he has another thing coming. *typing on the computer, grinning evilly* This will show him his place.

*meanwhile*

Yami: *is laying on his bed, playing a video game*

EG: *is reading a book* So, how does it feel, getting in trouble on your very first day?

Yami: I dunno. How is it supposed to feel?

EG: Humiliating.

Yami: *shrugs* Didn't feel that way to me.

EG: That's because you're a crazy kid with no sense of humility.

Yami: *sarcastically* Gee, thanks.

EG: You're welcome.

Yami: *sweatdrops* You know I was being sarcastic, right?

EG: Yes. I'm not an idiot, you know.

Yami: Okay, okay. Sorry.

Carl's voice on the speakers: Will all students please report to the gym? All students please report to the gym!

Yami: Wonder why we have to go to the gym.

EG: It better be something important.

*when EG and Yami walked outside of their dorms*

Voice: Guys!

EG/Yami: *turns to see Ryoko*

Ryoko: What do you think is going on at the gym?

EG: I have no idea.

Yami: You think a beybattle is about to go on?

Ryoko: Probably…

Yami: *whoops* Then let's go right now! *runs off*

EG: ...There he goes, being hyper again.

Ryoko: Funny how he wasn't like that in class.

*at the gym*

Yami: *looks around to see students sitting in the stands* Man, this place is packed! Where do I even sit?

EG: *walks up behind Yami with Ryoko* Just find a place to sit. Shouldn't be too hard.

Voice: Oi, Yami!

Yami/EG/Ryoko: *turns to see Galaxy waving at the stands, sitting with Kaminari and Arashi*

Galaxy: Come sit with us!

Yami: Well, they have some good seats.

EG: Better than nothing.

Ryoko: Then let's go. *walks towards Galaxy and the others with Yami and EG following*

Yami: *sits next to Galaxy* So, what do you think is going on around here?

Galaxy: I don't know. I'm just as lost as you.

Arashi: Hopefully, we'll find out soon enough.

Carl: *walks up to the center of the stage*

Yami: Oh look, it's Clown Teacher.

Galaxy: *elbow Yami lightly* Yami, be respectful.

Yami: *sticks tongue out*

Carl: Students, may I have your attention? With permission from Principal Kyoku, we will have our first Bey Academy evening battle here in this very gym.

Yami: Ooh, that's sounds fun! Hopefully I get to battle!

Arashi: That's most unlikely to happen, Yami.

Carl: Now, the students who are going to participate in this battle are… Yami Kodomo vs Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov!

Yami: Alright, I'm first!

Kaminari: *smirks at Arashi* You were saying?

Arashi: *mutters* Shut up.

EG: Well, good luck out there, Yami.

Ryoko: Yeah.

*with Ninel and Blaze*

Ninel: Well, looks like I'm facing Yami.

Blaze: He's really strong. Remember he beat Carl.

Ninel: That's what makes it more fun for me, and my bey, Permifrost Alicorn. *takes out her bey which is silver white and blue*

Carl: Will both students come up to the stadium please?

*the stadium rises out of the floor as Yami and Ninel gets up and walk towards it*

Carl: *chuckles evilly* *mind* This will teach that slacker not to humiliate me in class! Ninel is strong enough to wipe the floor with him in front of the entire school! And when that happens, he will never show his face here again! It's brilliant!

Yami: *walks up to stadium*

Ninel: *same*

Yami: I never thought I would face you so soon.

Ninel: Me either. But I'm rather glad.

Yami: What do you mean?

Ninel: You're a very strong blader, Yami. And because of that, I've been wanting to battle you. Now, are you strong enough to beat my Permafrost Alicorn? *holds up bey which has a white aura surrounding it*

Yami: You bet I will! *takes out Demon Kitsune* My Kitsune and I won't lose! *sets bey on launcher*

Ninel: *smirks and does same*

Carl: *smirks* Let's begin this battle, shall we? 3!

Yami: 2!

Ninel: 1!

Yami/Ninel: Let it rip! *launches*

A/N: I hate to do this… Well, not really, since I'm kinda evil, but I'm ending it here. Next chapter the battle begins and more OCs will be introduced. Until then, see ya next time!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hey, guys. YamiGingka14 here. This is a very important and sad news to share with all of you, so listen up. You know our good friend Jesusseeker1? Well, I'm afraid to say that she's passed away. She had a heart disease and… she didn't make it… So, to honor Seeker's death, I, along with Galaxy, are starting a chain that I hope that most of you will continue. it's called, 'Tears of Seeker'. I was a very close friend of Seeker, along with Galaxy, and it really hurts that she's gone. But I will continue to live on like I always have. Anyway, I will see you soon. And hopefully I will continue updating.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Freezing Alicorn Part 1

A/N: I'm back! Here's the fourth chapter of Bey Academy! Sorry for taking so long. I've been having writer's block and after what happened with Seeker, I wasn't sure if i was going to update. But I got back up and continued updating as you see. Anyway, let's begin this chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and that's it, okay?

Carl smirks, "Let's begin this battle! 3!"

"2!" Yami said.

"1!" Ninel said.

"Let it rip!" Yami and Ninel launched.

"Go now, Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune charges.

"Go Alicorn!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn charges as well/

The two beys clashed causing a shockwave.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Ryoko said.

"Their power looks equal." EG said.

"Send her flying, Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune sends Alicorn flying.

"Alicorn!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn lands safely in the stadium.

"And there's more!" Yami shouted as Kitsune charges.

Ninel growled, "Don't think so!" Alicorn swiftly dodges the attack, causing Yami to growl. "Now it's my turn to play." Alicorn smashes against Kitsune.

"Kitsune!" Yami shouted.

"Get him now!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn sends Kitsune flying.

Yami growls as Kitsune lands safely in the stadium, before grinning at Ninel, "You're good, Ninel!"

Ninel smiled, "So are you! But you're going to have to step up your game to beat me!"

"No problem! Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune vanishes.

Ninel's eyes widen in surprise, "What?"

"Where are you looking? I'm right here!" Yami said as Kitsune reappears and sent Alicorn flying.

"Alicorn!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn landed safely in the stadium.

"And here is another!" Yami shouted as Kitsune vanished and sent Alicorn flying again, causing Ninel to growl in frustration.

"He's got her, so far." EG said.

"Yes,but how long will he be able to keep this battle in control?"

"He's strong isn't he?" A girl with cherry red hair and baby blue eyes asked. She wears a sleeveless light rose polo shirt with a small red heart for a pin charm and a plaid red skirt that reaches to her mid-thighs, and black dress shoes with 3-inch heels.

"Yeah, but i doubt he's as strong as Ninel." Another girl with long black hair with silver and red streaks and red orange eyes. She wears a white a white sleeveless shirt with a black fox on the back and a red ribbon tied around the collar and a red skirt, black loathers with white knee lengh socks, and black finger-less gloves.

"We'll see, Sky." The girl with red hair said, "You'll never know."

"If you say so, Frieda." Sky said.

Ninel smirks, "Impressive. You really are strong."

"Thanks," Yami said, grinning at the compliment.

"But don't think you can beat me that easily!" Ninel said as Alicorn starts glowing a frosty white.

"What the?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Special Move, Glacial Spin!" Ninel said and Alicorn freezes the stadium.

"Oh no!" Yami said as Kitsune slips on the ice and falls out of control.

"That's not good!" Ryoko said.

"If he doesn't have any control, he won't be able to do anything!" Galaxy said.

"This is a new twist." A girl with short shoulder length blue hair and her eyes are dark blue. She wears a light blue top and a dark blue shirt with a red ribbon in front of her chest.

"Yes. How is he going to get out of this, Neptune?" A boy with shoulder length black hair held together by a blue hairband and brown eyes. He wears a gray blazer and long black pants and metallic wristbands.

"Don't know, Mark. But it won't be easy." Neptune said.

"Move, Kitsune! Regain your balance!" Yami said, but to no avail as Kitsune is still outta control.

"Now I got you!" Ninel said as Alicorn sent Kitsune flying.

"Ah, Kitsune!" Yami shouted as Kitsune landed in the stadium, only to slip out of control again and get sent flying once again by Alicorn.

"Come on, Yami! Do something!" Kaminari said.

"He can't. If he doesn't find a way to break that ice, he won't be able to do anything." EG said.

'Come on, think. What can I do to break that ice?' Yami thought.

"It's over, Yami!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn moves to finish Kitsune off.

'Wait a minute, that's it!" Yami thought.

"Send him flying!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn sends Kitsune flying into the air.

"Yami!" Kaminari, Galaxy, and Ryoko shouted as they stood up.

'it's over.' Carl thought evilly.

"Thank you! You did what I wanted you to do!" Yami grinned.

"What?" Ninel asked confused, then gasps as Kitsune flies down towards the stadium and crashing into it breaking the ice apart.

"Whoa." Arashi said.

"That guy is crazy!" Galaxy said.

"You broke my ice! But you caused your own defeat!" Ninel said as her Alicorn is still spinning.

"Not really!" Yami said as Kitsune is spinning as well.

"No way! It survived that crash?!" Sky shouted.

"Hmm, guess he's not so reckless after all." Frieda said.

"This match is getting interesting, right brother?" Neptune said.

"Indeed, sister." Mark said.

"Now, let's go, Ninel! This battle isn't over yet!" Yami said as Kitsune smashes repeatedly against Alicorn.

"Go hard, Yami!" Galaxy cheered.

"Keep that up and finish this thing!" Ryoko cheered.

"Keep going Kitsune!" Yami said as Kitsune sends Alicorn flying back.

Ninel growled in frustration.

"She's having trouble." Frieda said.

"Though, I doubt she's even trying out there." Sky said.

Ninel smirked, "Well, well, finally an opponent that can force me to use more than 20% of my full strength."

Yami's eyes widen, "You mean you weren't fighting at full power from the very start?'

"Nope, I was only warming up, which is ironic for me to say since my bey is an ice attribute." Ninel said.

Yami growled, 'Just how much power does she have?'

"Not good, if she was only warming up…" Ryoko said.

"Then Yami is in big trouble." Kaminari said.

"Told you." Sky said to Frieda.

"Oh my. If she wasn't fighting a full power then that boy is in trouble." Frieda said.

"Well, well, another interesting twist, brother." Neptune said.

Mark chuckled, "How will that newbie get himself outta this?"

"Now, shall we begin the real battle? Alicorn!" Alicorn begins glowing a frosty white.

'Not good! If I don't find a way to beat her now, then i'm done for!' Yami thought as an image of Ninel and her bey standing over him appears.

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, I know. Shorter than the others, but still pretty long. Again, sorry for taking so long to update. My heart hasn't been into it lately. Don't worry, I'm still updating, so don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Freezing Alicorn part 2.

A/N: Yep, I'm back! Miss me? Probably not. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of BA. Yami and Ninel's battle continue and Yami is treading on thin ice. Will he be able to beat Ninel and her bey? Read and find out, if you dare!

Disclaimer: Nothing but my OCs are mine!

Ninel smirked, "Well, well, finally an opponent that can force me to use more than 20% of my full strength."

Yami's eyes widen, "You mean you weren't fighting at full power from the very start?'

"Nope, I was only warming up, which is ironic for me to say since my bey is an ice attribute." Ninel said.

Yami growled, 'Just how much power does she have?'

Now, shall we begin the real battle? Alicorn!" Alicorn begins glowing a frosty white.

'Not good! If I don't find a way to beat her now, then i'm done for!' Yami thought

"Special Move, Frost Light!" Alicorn stores energy, then fires an freezing iris blue light at Kitsune.

"Move Kitsune!" Yami yelled out as Kitsune dodges the light.

"I won't let you get away!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn kept firing the light at Kitsune, causing it to continue dodging.

"He can't run forever." Arashi commented. Yami is trapped with nowhere to go.

"He's going to get caught eventually." Kaminari agreed.

"What does he plan to do just by running and dodging?" Sky wondered. He doesn't plan to run and dodge to try to make Alicorn lose her stamina, does he? That's a rather lame strategy.

"He's just trying to buy time." Frieda said. But time is running is out, and Yami knows it.

"Look at him, he can't do anything but run." Mark snorted. The blader isn't impressed with Yami so far.

"We'll see if he can make a comeback or not." Neptune said.

"Come on, what can I do?" Yami wondered. His bey is stuck on a defensive with no way to fight back. There's no way he can win at this rate.

"You can give up." Ninel suggested.

"No way! I don't give up, ever!" Yami shouted defiantly.

"What's the point in fighting? You're not going to win against me." Ninel said.

"Yes, I will! No way am I going to let my first official battle here at Bey Academy be a loss! Kitsune!" Yami yelled out as Kitsune leaps into the air.

"What?" Ninel said in surprise and shock. What is the boy planning to do?

"I bet if I attack from above, your beams can't reach me! Go now!" Yami shouted as Kitsune divebombs Alicorn, sending it flying.

"No way!" Ninel shouted in disbelief as Alicorn landed in the stadium. How could he think of a comeback like that? It's impossible!

"I did it!" Yami cheered. This battle is still on!

"Nice one, Yami!" Galaxy cheered. He actually made a comeback like that. Impressive.

"He made a comeback after all." Arashi commented.

"Well, well. Impressive." Sky commented. Who would've thought that the boy could make a comeback like that.

"He might actually win." Frieda said.

"Not bad for a dweeb," Mark commented.

"Be nice, Mark. He's actually a strong blader." Neptune said.

"Now it's my turn!" Yami shouted as Kitsune unleashed a heavy barrage on Alicorn, before sending it flying, making Ninel growl in frustration. This boy is stronger than she thought.

The crowd starts cheering for Yami, while Carl growled in anger.

'What is she doing?! If this keeps up he's gonna win and I won't be able to get rid of him!'

Ninel smirked at Yami, "You're better than I thought."

"Heh heh, what'd you expect?" Yami said, grinning. She is really strong. If he had made one mistake he would've lost. He'd better keep on his toes.

"But don't think you've beaten me yet!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn starts glowing again.

"Uh oh." Yami said. What is the girl up to now?

"Special move. Crystallization Shield!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn covers itself in ice.

"What the?" Yami said in shock. Why did the girl covered her bey in ice? What is she planning?

"Why did she do that?" Galaxy wondered.

"Don't know. But it's not good." Kaminari muttered.

"Well, another twist." Frieda said. This battle is just full of them.

"But why did she do that?" Sky wondered. What could she be planning by just freezing her own bey?

"well, this has gotten more interesting." Mark said.

"Yep." Neptune agreed.

"In case you're wondering why i did that, it's because that thanks to this ice, my bey won't be hit by any attacks! So, go ahead, try to attack! You're only going to waste your time!" Ninel said smirking.

Yami growled, 'So that was her plan. To get me to attack and waste my stamina. My Kitsune is a balance type that specializes in attack and defense, so my stamina isn't that good. I should hurry and break that ice before my stamina runs out!' "Go now, Kitsune!"

Kitsune charges at Alicorn, only to get repelled by the ice.

"I told you it was no use!" Ninel smirked.

"Okay, let's try this!" Yami said as Kitsune leaps into the air and tries to divebomb Alicorn, only to get repelled again.

"That won't work, either!" Ninel said.

Yami growled. "How am I going to break through that ice?"

"Given up yet?" Ninel asked with that smirk on her face.

"Never!" Yami said defiantly. But his stamina is nearly gone. All of those attacks from before had been draining his stamina, and now his stamina has almost completely run out. But he refuses to give up. This battle isn't over until one of them is defeated and it's sure not gonna be him.

"Very well. Since you have refused to go out the easy way, I'll just have to take you out the hard way!" Ninel said as Alicorn glows and the ice disappears.

"What?" Yami said, confused. Now what is she planning to do?

"Special Move, Tour de Glace!" Ninel shouted as Alicorn creates multiple clones of itself as they stack on one another. The clones freeze and creates a tower of ice that freezes Kitsune.

"Ah! Kitsune!" Yami called out.

"Finish it!" Ninel said as Alicorn sent Kitsune flying.

"Yami!" Ryoko, Galaxy, and Kaminari stood up.

"Is it over?" Frieda wondered.

"It has to be." Sky said. No one could've survived that.

"That dweeb is finished." Mark snorted.

"I guess you're right." Neptune sighed in disappointment. She had expected the boy to win. What a shame.

'Yes, he's been defeated! Now he'll leave and never come back!' Carl thought in glee. Finally, that pathetic slacker will be out of his way, once and for all.

"It's not over yet!" Yami said, shocking Ninel and everyone else in the room. What does he mean it is not over? It clearly is!

"What do you mean? Your bey has been sent flying!" Ninel said.

"I know. And that's what I wanted!" Yami said as a blood red moon appeared in the air, shocking Ninel.

"No way!" Ninel said. Does this mean the boy has been planning this form the start, but how?

"Now it's my turn to play, Ninel! Special Move, Blood Moon Shower!" Yami shouted as the moon fires red energy down on Alicorn.

"Alicorn, no!" Ninel shouted as an explosion occurs, causing her to shield her eyes, along with everyone else.

When the smoke clears, it revealed to be Alicorn no longer spinning, with Kitsune barely spinning, making Ninel gasp in shock. The boy had actually defeated her. Her! She couldn't believe it. He is very strong indeed.

"I did it!" Yami cheered as he caught his bey, "I won!"

Everyone cheered for Yami for his victory.

"He won! He actually did it!" Galaxy said as she hugged Kaminari.

"Well, well. It seems that Yami isn't one to be taken lightly." EG said.

"What'd you know? He won." Frieda said. She never thought he'd pull it off. Now she can't wait to battle him sometime.

"Impressive." Sky said. Now she can't wait to battle him as well. He's a very strong blader.

"Well, well. The dweeb actually won." Mark said.

"Yeah. He did." Neptune said. The boy did win after all. He had exceeded her expectations.

'No! My plan failed! I'll have to find another way to get rid of that slacker!' Carl snarled mentally in anger. He will find a way to get rid of that brat if it's the last thing he does.

Ninel picked up her bey and smiles, "You did well, Alicorn."

"Ninel!" Yami said as he ran up to her.

"Yes?" Ninel asked as she turned to the boy.

"You were awesome! I was so close to losing, you almost had me! i hope we battle again real soon!" Yami said as he held out his hand for Ninel, who looked at it for a second, before smiling as she takes his hand and shakes it.

"You were awesome too. And next time I will beat you." She said.

"You can try." Yami smiled.

"Yami!" Voices call out and Yami turned to be grabbed into a group hug by Galaxy, Kaminari, and Ryoko, "Congratulations!"

"You actually won." EG said.

"Thanks, guys! This is my first step to become the best in the world. I'm going to keep this pace up!" Yami said.

"Good luck with that." Arashi commented, causing the blood haired teen to roll his eyes.

With that, the first battle of Bey Academy has been marked. And there's many more to come.

A/N: That's the end. Tell me what you think! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A sibling rivalry part 1

A/N: Man, it's been a long time since I updated. I bet all of you hate me now right? Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Had a major WB problem. In fact, I still do. This is just a little test run to see if i still got in me. Well, here goes.

Disclaimer: Nothing but my OCs.

Yami is once again sleeping through class as Carl is going through another lecture. EG and Ryoko are barely staying awake as they are so bored with this lecture. Galaxy, Kaminari and Arashi are paying full attention.

"Alright, class. Now if you would open your textbooks to page 121 we can…" Carl was interrupted by a knock on the door, making him stride angrily over to the door, "Who dares to interrupt my teachings! Don't you see I have a…" He stopped himself short when he realized who is at the door, "Principal Kyoku, sir! I didn't know it was you."

"Save it, Carl. Before you make things more embarrassing for yourself." Kyoku said as he walks into the classroom, "Children, I'd hate to interrupt your lesson but we have a new student here.

"A new student? At the second week of school?" Yami asks as he wakes up.

"Oh, now you want to be awake." EG said, causing the blood hair teen to huff. Just because he sleeps through class doesn't mean he's not interested in the lesson. He just does it to spite Carl. The detentions sure were worth it.

"Why don't you come in and introduce yourself?' Kyoku said and a girl with long white hair and red bangs with heterochromic eyes walked in.

"Hello. My name is Kaidra. Nice to meet you." The girl now named Kaidra introduced herself.

Suddenly Galaxy stood up out of her seat, her eyes wide in shock, surprise and happiness, "Kaidra? Is that you?"

Kaidra looked at the red, blue, and silver haired girl and grinned widely, "Galaxy! Hi!"

Soon enough, the girls hug each other, squealing.

"Um, they know each other?" Yami asked.

"Obviously." EG said.

Galaxy then turned to her friends, "Guys, this is Kaidra. My little sister."

"NANI?!" Everyone shouted, while Yami just blinked before grinning and saying, "Neat."

Later...

The gang are now sitting at the cafeteria.

"Why didn't you tell us that you have a sister?" Kaminari asked.

Galaxy grinned sheepishly, "I guess it sorta slipped my mind?"

"Figures that Galaxy forgets to tell everyone about me. She gets too excited about things to remember." Kaidra grins cheekily at Galaxy.

"Hey! Last time I checked, you're like that too!" Galaxy said indignantly, while Kaidra just stuck her tongue out.

"Yep, you're definitely her sister." Yami said with a grin.

"Hey, you're the kid that beat my sister, aren't you?" Kaidra asked Yami.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but." Yami said, chuckling.

"I challenge you!" Kaidra shouted, pointing at Yami, who had a massive sweatdrop. After all it's not every day that someone suddenly jumps at him and challenges him to a bey battle. Come to think of it, didn't he do that once? Eh, must've slipped his mind.

"Okay, and why?"

"I want to avenge the defeat that my sister suffered because of you! So, battle with me now!" Kaidra shouts, making Yami sweatdrop even more.

'Oh. an avenger. Now those are the ones i don't see every day.'

Galaxy however sighed with a total embarrassed look on her face. Why does her sister have to be so dramatic? She grabbed Kaidra and sits her back down in her seat.

"Stop embarrassing yourself...And me…"

Kaidra just pouted, "But sis, I just wanted to avenge you."

Galaxy sighed, "It's just one loss. I'll win next time."

"Anytime you want a rematch, I'm game!" Yami grinned.

"Okay. Sorry for being all drama queen on you, Yami. I do want to battle you sometime though." Kaidra grinned at Yami.

"Hey, I'm ready to battle anytime." Yami grinned.

"So, what happened, Kaidra? I thought you went to that fancy prep school that you blabbed on about?" Galaxy asked.

"Changed my mind at the last second. Heard about this school and now here i am. I really wanted to come here when I found out someone actually beat you." Kaidra said.

"Well, it's true. I couldn't believe it myself." Galaxy chuckled.

"And I wanted to be the first one to beat you! How can you let someone besides me beat you?" Kaidra cried out, causing the big sister to sweatdrop.

"It's not like I wanted to lose. I had Yami cornered once but he managed to pull a comeback victory."

Kaidra pouted, "Oh well. I'm still going to beat you."

"You sound like that Galaxy has never been beaten before she met Yami." EG said.

"That's because she hasn't!" Kaidra shouted.

"No way!" EG and Ryoko said, while Yami just said, "Cool!"

"It's true. I was the strongest blader in my town." Galaxy said,

"No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't beat her." Kaminari pouts.

"Hey, at least you tried." Galaxy said, comforting her friend.

"We need to try harder." Arashi said, making Galaxy roll her eyes. He take things too seriously.

"So, when I heard someone actually beat you here at this school, I thought it would be fun to come here!" Kaidra said and Yami nods in agreement.

"It is. You should've seen my battle with Ninel." Yami said.

"Who's Ninel?" Kaidra asked.

"A very strong blader. Yami almost lost to her." Arashi said.

"Whoa. I bet she would've give Galaxy a hard time." Kaidra said.

"Honestly? I would've lost." Galaxy admitted.

"No way. Quit being modest." Kaidra elbowed her older sister lightly.

"I'm not. She is a really strong blader. This school is full of them."

Kaidra blinks then grinned, "Well this school is going to be more fun than I thought."

"Got that right!" Yami grinned.

Later…

Yami is now chilling at the dorm with EG.

"So, what do you think of Kaidra?"

"Honestly? She's like a Mini-Galaxy, but more funny and perkier." EG said.

"My thoughts exactly." Yami said.

"And she's more weird than you." EG said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Yamii cried out indignantly. He wasn't weird. Just hyperactive.

EG just chuckled at the boy. He was fun to mess with sometimes.

"Will students of the Bey Academy please report to the gym? I repeat, students of the cafeteria, please report to the gym." The principal announced throughout the entire school.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Yami said as he gets up.

"Another weekly battle." EG said as he got up. "Wonder who's going to be battling."

"You think I can get chosen again?"Yami asked his best friend.

"This week? No." EG said, causing Yami to deflate. He really wanted to battle in front of everyone again. It excites him.

Later at the gym…

Yami and the gang are sitting at the bleachers.

"I wonder who's going to be chosen this time?" Arashi said.

"I hope it's me!" Yami grinned.

"I doubt that." Arashi said, causing the blood hair teen to deflate again. Why was everyone against him on this?

"Let's just see who is it going to be." Ryoko said.

Carl walks up to the center of the stage, "Alright, it's time for the weekly battle of Bey Academy to begin! First up, the wielder of the Angel Pegasus: Galaxy!"

"Way to go, Galaxy. You're up." Yami grinned at the teen girl, who smiles and walks up to the stadium.

"Her opponent! The new girl who just arrived and the younger sister of this young lady, Kaidra!"

Kaidra blinked then walks up to the stage.

"Sweet! Never thought I would see a battle between siblings! This is gonna be fun!" Yami grinned.

Soon a stadium appeared and the two sisters walk up on the platforms on opposite sides.

"I never thought we would face each other so soon." Galaxy said.

"Me either, but I'm still going to win!" Kaidra said as she raised her launcher.

Galaxy chuckled, "That's what you say all the time before I win."

"But this time, I'll win. I've been doing some intense training!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Galaxy said as she raised her launcher.

"Okay, let's get started! 3!" Carl counted off.

"2!" Galaxy said.

"1!" Kaidra said.

"Let it rip!" The girls launch their beys.

A/N That's it. Because I'm too tired to keep going. How was it? Be honest I can take it. Review please.


End file.
